Patent Document 1 proposes an illumination device that uses a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) that includes several hundreds to hundred thousands microscopic reflecting elements. Patent Document 1 proposes that the characteristics of a pencil of light emitted from the illumination device are changed simply over a wide range by the individual reflecting elements of the DMD.